e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen
Helen, also referred to at various stages as Electrogirl, is a supporting character introduced in Series 5. Helen becomes a more important character with the progression of the final series as she becomes the lover of Rudy Two and a member of the Jumper Posse. Helen is initially a work-driven, self-employed electrician around Wertham, with little or no personal contacts or social life, possibly due to her being scared of accidentally hurting people with her power. Helen has a few run-ins with the Misfits gang. When Rudy Two sees a vision of her in the future on a jumper, or at least her power, he resolves to tracking her down and convincing her to become part of a gang of "real superheroes" along with Sam and Karen. Although she is reluctant at first, she is attracted to Rudy Two's quirkiness and becomes his lover. In an alternate future, Helen has become a major villain, turning on the Misfits Gang, which results in her death and that of Rudy's. However, when the Rudy Two and Helen in the past then learn of what is store for them if they continue down the path of the "jumper superheroes", they give it up entirely and leave to travel the world together before it can occur and before Helen can become a villain. Biography Helen's existence was hinted at S5E1, when Rudy Two was given a jumper at the Power Support Group from Maggie which foretold the future, showing somebody with lightening shooting from their fingertips, among others. Rudy Two obsessed over the jumper, believing it was his destiny to form this band of "real superheroes". In the subsequent episode, Rudy Two is given another jumper depicting himself holding hands with a girl, encased in a love heart, and the girl clearly has an electrician's belt and lightening coming from her fingers. Helen was seen for the first time in S5E4, during which she was doing electrician's work around the Community Centre. Rudy Two, who at the time had been transferred into advanced old age, started to have a heart attack, but "Electrogirl" used her power as a kind of defibrillator to save Rudy Two's life before quickly disappearing again. S5E5, in a rush on her way to work Helen finds Jess, Rudy and Abby nailed down to the floor by their clothes in Leah's flat, and reluctantly uses a hammer to pull the nails out. Rudy tells her that Rudy Two is looking for her so he can talk to her about his jumper. Rudy Two tracks Helen down to her flat at the end of the episode and offers her flowers as a "thank you" for saving his life. He also tells her that he thinks he's seen her future on the jumper, and that she may become a "proper superhero." She has none of it, although is grateful for the flowers. In the next episode, she accidentally gives Rudy Two an electric shock whilst fixing a light in the corridor and when Rudy Two comes to visit her again about the jumper. Although she isn't interested in the jumper, the lonely electrician is clearly attracted to him, finding him sweet and feeling bad about the shock, kisses him. The two end up making love, both apparently finding happiness with each other. In the final episode of Misfits, most of which takes place in an alternate future, Helen, Sam and Karen have gone through with their "jumper superheroes" idea, but in the process have become nothing more than desensitized, murderous vigilantes, killing people for such things as dropping litter. Upon learning this, their "mentor" Rudy Two joins with Rudy One a final time to bring down his girlfriend. Rudy urinates a stream to her, causing Helen to shock herself through it as well as Rudy when she tries to kill him with her power. In this reality, both Rudys, and Helen, die because of this. However, their past selves learn from Jess from the future how badly the whole "jumper superheroes" thing will turn out, and so Rudy Two gives up on the idea and leaves with Helen to travel the world instead of this happening. Personality Helen's nature is both potentially good and bad. She has been revealed to have heroic qualities, such as saving Rudy Two from a heart attack with her power, and rescuing the other Misfits Gang, albeit reluctantly. However Helen was initially not a very sociable character, being primarily work-driven, and she was often dismissive or brusque with people. It is implied that she was lonely, and has perhaps suffered a personal loss in the past, stating to her later lover Rudy Two that there is "not much reason to smile". Her demeanor seems to brighten as she engages in a relationship with Rudy Two, however. In an alternate timeline in which Helen had been a "superhero" along with Karen and Sam and Rudy Two as mentor, it had gone to her head. Starting off with shocking thieves, she became cold after a year of it and would eventually go on to kill people for things such as dropping litter, or discovering her community service alter ego was going to be exposed. She went completely over the edge into villainy when Rudy Two left her, resulting in both of their deaths. Power Helen was affected by The Storm and given the power of Electrokinesis, which is the ability to create electrical surges from her fingertips to start circuits, or shock people to death. This is derived from the nature of Helen's profession, and also the fact that she is work-driven. Category:The Jumper Posse Category:Others affected by the storm Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Female Characters